


The supe who hurt one man too many

by MJ2019UwU



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ2019UwU/pseuds/MJ2019UwU
Summary: Mary had never known about compound V. She thought she was born with her powers (inhuman strength) , she chooses to harm the wrong man, that man was hughie Campbell. Of course Billy butcher takes offense to what she did and goes on a mission to find her
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mary sighed as she ran her hand though her hair, she chewed on the sandwich she held with her other hand. Her head had been hurting for a while, meaning that she was pretty pissed off at anyone and anything.

She glanced around the park whilst she stopped eating, someone was watching her. She raised a eyebrow as she stood up "what the Fuck do you want?" She snapped at them.  
Hughie raised his hands up in defence. "I-I! I was only curious" he stammered as he looked around.  
Mary chuckled softly as she finished her sandwich, she cracked her neck before she licked her lips "did anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat? Because that's what'll happen to you!" She walked towards the slimmer male as she grinned, the look of pure insanity crossed her face as she grabbed him by the collar. Her head pounded more as she leaned her head back. "Shit.." she snapped. Now delivering a punch to his chest. She heard a loud crack as hughie fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
She chuckled loudly "don't Fuck with me. Don't look at me. AND definitely don't touch me. People like you need to me put somewhere. That means I could bury you..but my head is pounding so..that's out of the question..unfortunately" Mary grumbled as she now glanced down at him. She hummed softly and knelt down to him. "Do you understand?" She twitched slightly.  
Hughie nods frantically at her as he steadied his breathing. "I-I...understand..I-I apologize!" He stumbled on his words again as she growled 

She stood up again as she walked away from him, she cracked her knuckles whilst she hummed to herself. She finally sat down some time later, grabbing a cup of coffee as she sipped it slowly..

"WHO DID WHAT?!" Butcher yelled at hughie, he was clearly worried and pissed off.  
"Some supe..hurt me..she caught me staring at her and s-she told me curiosity killed the cat..and then she punched me.." hughie explained. "Fuckin' idiot..frenchie come with me..M.M..take care of hughie and kimiko.." hughie stared at butcher. As frenchie grabbed something from the back room of the small apartment. "Let's go.." butcher snapped. The two left as they got into the van. "Find that bitch.." frenchie had hacked into the camera's at the park as he went through the footage. He found her as he furrowed his brows "there...I know her name. It's Mary Jane.." butcher scoffed "with a name like that, she sounds like trouble. Have ya' got the gas and the gun?" Frenchie began to drive as he nods "I took it from those assholes who hurt kimiko..it gives the person a strong tranquilizer.." butcher glanced at the gun as he grinned. "We're gonna have some fun with her" 

Mary heard a van halt in front of her house as she raised a eyebrow. "The Fuck?" She muttered as she reached for her gun. And cocked it. Her nostrils flared as she twitched. She saw two men walk towards her door as she now locked the door. "Crap.." she huffed as she grabbed her phone. Now dialling 911, there was the sound of the door being kicked or even broken as she tensed up. "PISS OFF OR I'LL BREAK YOU IN TWO-" she yelled. Something rolled in front of her as she furrowed her brows. She noticed that gas was pouring out from the object. She coughed heavily as she now ran towards the rear door. She opened the door and saw frenchie. She continued to cough as she pushed him, but he was armed with the gun that butcher had been informed about. He placed it to her neck and pressed the small trigger. Causing her to yell out. "l-little...Shit!" She yelled as she reached for him but her mind told her to get out of the area. She ran quickly as she noticed everything blur. She held her neck tightly before she collapsed to the ground. She coughed heavier as she heard the two get close to her. "Well well well. The fuckin' supe got caught.." he laughed softly as she closed her eyes. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuckin' hell. She's heavy.." butcher glanced at her unconscious body as frenchie and him were carrying her. She let out a soft groan, causing the two to look at her. They took her into a warehouse that they used as a hide out. "Use something to restrain her that she won't get out of. I need to talk to this little..shit.." frenchie now put her down on the ground with a thud as he heard something crack slightly. He glanced at butcher who was looking for a crowbar. He suddenly threw a pair of cuffs at frenchie , they were usually used by vought. They'd restrain any person with powers, easily.

She let out a louder groan as she stirred, frenchie quickly slapped the cuffs on her and connected the cuffs to a chain on the wall.  
"Tied up like a dog. How funny.." butcher mumbled as Mary was beginning to wake up. Everything blurred and then focused, and then blurred again. Her breathing became hitched as she again opened her eyes. She saw frenchie looking at her for a moment before butcher walked over. Mary simply let out a loud laugh. "O-oh! I remember you!" She didn't mind that she was cuffed. Butcher simply growled lowly like a dog. "You do? Well then..sunshine..why don't ya' tell me who I am?" Butcher raised a eyebrow as he spoke. Mary furrowed her brows "I-I remember you from..from..A-A..trains r-running thing.." she smiled brightly at him 

Butcher just tilted his head before he grinned. He knew now that she'd have to be hurt even more than he planned "is that what ya' call it? A runnin' thing?" He looked at her as she Laughed louder. This caused butcher to glance go frenchie who handed butcher a file. It was her file. "Your parents called you Mary Jane? Typical" he shook his head, licking the tip of his finger as he read through her weaknesses and her mental disorders. "Multiple personality disorder?" He knelt down to her, placing the crowbar down as he tightly gripped her chin. However she suddenly spat in his face, frenchie tensed up immediately as butcher wiped the saliva from his face. He pulled his arm back, balled his hand into a fist and punched her inbetween the eyes. 

Her body slumped forward as he heard a loud crack from where he punched her. That was one of everyone's weak spots. Including Mary's. He grabbed the crowbar and now watched as she was clinging onto a small amount of consciousness that remained. He looked to her legs as he felt a small impact. She was weakly kicking her. He let out a tut before he raised the crowbar up, now slamming it down into her left leg. She let out a loud scream, despite almost losing consciousness, she was able to feel pain.   
Butcher heard each crack as he let out a soft chuckle. It was music to his ears. He /hated/ when someone even touched hughie, yes, Billy butcher was like a father figure to hughie.   
Mary's breathing became heavy as she suddenly laughed loudly, Mary pulled at the handcuffs. "B-bastard!" She snarled. "M-mother..fucker..b-becca..h-hated..you.." Mary hissed. Butcher paused as he felt anger rush through his body. However he was also curious. "What do you know 'bout her?" He snapped. Mary leaned her head back "a-all I know is homelander..fucked things u-up.." she muttered "trust me..I-I didn't want to be who I am"  
Butcher listened as he grew confused. "Uh- butcher?" Frenchie interrupted them. He had been going through her files. And had found something that may shed light onto Mary's situation.   
"Her parents were killed by..a supe" frenchie handed butcher her files for a second time. Butcher scanned the page as he noticed that Mary had been 'born' with her powers and had never used them for bad things. Always for good. Until there was this documented time that she apparently snapped and killed someone. Apparently stating that it was on accident. "You think it was n-nice being blamed by their pathetic a-assholes?" She broke the silence as butcher glanced at her. For once, he didn't want to hurt a supe. He rubbed at his beard before he cleared his throat. "Tell me..how would ya' feel about grabbing someone from the seven?"


End file.
